User blog:Oshawott777/Warriors Orochi 3
Kasumi-The successor of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, a certain incident forced her to leave her village behind, never to return, and live her life in fear of being constantly hunted. While she was chasing a clone of herself known as "Alpha-152," she was suddenly thrust into a rift in space-time that brought her to this strange world. Sterkenburg Cranach-A former knight of the Kingdom of Arland, he goes by the name of Sterk. Although he is normally quiet, calm and collected, he will roar into action when seeking information about his former king's whereabouts or when his sense of chivalry is put to the test. After escorting Princess Meruru back to Arls, he was on his way back to Arland, but was sucked into the rift in space-time and found himself transported to this unknown world. Sophitia Alexandra-A holy warrior and mother of two that was sent on a mission by the Olympian god of smithing, Hephaestus, to destroy the evil sword known as Soul Edge. However, her daughter was later taken hostage, and she was forced to fight to protect the evil sword. After finishing her battle, she hurried home to check on the safety of her children, but was swallowed up by the rift in space-time and brought to this other dimension. Rachel-A "Fiend Hunter" whose incredible strength due to the Demon Blood flowing through her veins betrays her unparalleled beauty. While she was hunting fiends in a rain-soaked New York City, the Hydra's appearance created a rift in time and space that sucked her into another world. Using her Inferno Hammer and Type 666 Heavy Machine Gun, she fights against any fiends or demons who get in her way. Momiji-A kunoichi from Hayabusa Village, she is an expert in ninjutsu and the martial arts. As a Dragon Shrine Maiden, she also possesses mystical abilities, such as various healing spells and the ability to entrap evil forces. While she was in her village, the appearance of the Hydra created a rift in time and space that transported her into this world. By skillfully wielding her Heavenly Dragon Naginata and Heavensong Bow, she is able to fight just as effectively against the demons of this world as well. Ryu Hayabusa-A young member of the Hayabusa clan, and heir to the Dragon lineage. While battling the forces of evil with the legendary dragon sword, he was suddenly dragged into the fissure of time and space which appeared at the same time as the Hydra. But even in this alternate universe, he continues his fight against evil. Joan of Arc-Maid of Orleans, and national heroine of France. A kind young woman with a strong sense of justice, she vowed to stand up and fight for the people of France in the Hundred Years' War. On the field of battle, she saw a unit of her forces sucked into therift of time and space, and in an attempt to rescue them, she too was transported into this alternate universe. Achilles-The mightiest soldier in the Greek Army, feared by enemies and allies alike. Struck by an enemy arrow during the Trojan War and on the verge of death, he stumbled into the fissure of time and space endangered simultaneously with the appearance of the Hydra, and found himself transported to the battle of Nanzhong. Ayane-Brilliant ninja of the Hajinmon sect, a secretive branch of the Mugen Tenshin clan. While pursuing an enemy after blowing up the DOATEC Tri-Tower at the end of the 4th Dead or Alive Tournament, Ayane is suddenly transported to this alternate universe through a warp in time and space. Nemea-An adventurer who came to fame after defeating the Dark Knights of Vyashion. After inadvertently falling into an interdimensional rift, he has devoted himself stoically to opposing evil in this alternate universe as well. Category:Blog posts